


Firework Kisses

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Day At The Beach, Drabble, F/F, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora held Lydia tight as the sun began to set in the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, fireworks reflected on the waves

Cora held Lydia tight as the sun began to set in the distance. She'd dragged Lydia out of Beacon Hills to take her to a beach festival. Now they were waiting for the fireworks show while they sat on a blanket on the sand.

Cora nipped at Lydia's earlobe. "Don't think you're getting lucky tonight, Hale. I'm not that easy."

"You are for me." Cora loved Lydia fiercely and wanted to keep her forever. Fortunately, Lydia felt the same way towards her.

Fireworks lit up the nighttime sky and Cora kissed her as the waves reflected the fireworks' pretty colors.


End file.
